Talk:Philadelphia Athletics
We may wind up revisiting this article at some point, if HT decides to tell the story of how the Philadelphia A's went to Tallahassee in 1932. For right now though, I think this suits our purposes. TR 15:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, perhaps. Having two sections named "Oakland Athletics in Story X" when neither is about the Oakland A's is a little tough. Perhaps we could make the section headings simply "Athletics in . . . " Turtle Fan 18:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I can't help but notice we have many people who played for the Athletics in one town or another. Not sure if categorizing is worthwhile, especially since they cross geographical lines. TR 22:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I was about to ask. I counted two OTL A's and one ATL. Since I'm pushing for the split, I guess we have to forebear unless you can name someone I'm overlooking. :Wouldn't it be nice if West and East refers not to a continuation of the HW story (actually, if it tells a story it would be the beginning one one, not the continuation) but of Reggie Jackson's success with the A's in the early 70s, followed by his moving to the Yankees and his further success there? We'd fill up all kinds of baseball categories then. Turtle Fan 05:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That is among the most random things you've ever written. It may even be THE most random. TR 16:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I'm rather sorry to say I once wrote a 60-page erotic novella that, when all was said and done, had me asking "What the fuck is wrong with me?" Never showed anyone, of course. I did use certain literary devices rather effectively and sophisticatedly, if I do say so myself. :::Randomness here--maybe not. True we haven't talked on this page for a couple of weeks, but the big baseball categorization blitz had me sifting through some shit. Then I tried to think of famous A's of the WWII era, but all I could come up with were players from those 70s teams. Well, Foxx and Mack, too, but they're both taken already. Then I thought, Hey, Reggie went from the west coast to the east. . . . Turtle Fan 19:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I got stumped on the question of most titles by an AL team that is not the Yankees. I thought it would be the Roid Sox with seven. I could only name five for the A's offhand, but they've won nine. Turtle Fan 01:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :We should probably revisit the Athletics category question. TR 01:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I say let's do it. We could just call it "Athletics." Turtle Fan 03:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) We'd better revisit this. The Dodgers are under Brooklyn Dodgers, the Orioles are a disambiguation page but the current owner of that name is under St. Louis Browns, and now the Braves are under Boston Braves. We should either move this to Philadelphia Athletics or move all three of those to their current names. I'm not sure which is the better option, but the creation of the Braves article would seem to be forcing the issue. Turtle Fan 01:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I vote we move this to Philadelphia Athletics. For one thing, I think we put this under the Oakland name when we mistakenly believed that Colonization depicted the Kansas City Athletics. That was corrected. ::Sounds right to me. Turtle Fan 01:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :And moving one article makes much more sense to conform to an established pattern rather than starting a whole new pattern to conform to that one article. TR 22:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I had a feeling that logic was going to carry the day. Turtle Fan 01:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC)